My Shadow
by Aliarcy
Summary: He was his shadow, always there when he needed him. HikxKao .::One Shot::. Hikaru is terribly OOC, sorry!


**_.:Your shadow is always taken for granted:._**

It was like Kaoru had always been there, was always right behind when I needed him. No matter what I was thinking or where I ran off to, he was always right there behind me, waiting to be needed. He was my personal shadow, more of a copy of me then my real shadow could ever hope to be. But lately he was distancing himself, was becoming farther and farther away from me, as if the sun was finally reaching noon and my shadow was glimmering in the last moments of it's existence. But, I was being silly…right? Kaoru would never leave me like, not when we had been together all our lives, bound closer than anything in the world could ever hope to be. Right?

Lately he had been quieter and farther away then I ever thought possible. Didn't his heart stab him when he walked away from me? Mine sure did. The smallest of distances that he willingly chose to move away hurt worse than I ever imagined. He had to be feeling that same pull, I told myself. My shadow couldn't just…walk away. My whole body felt hollow lately, as if he had inhabitated me in more ways then just my shadow. As if he had my heart with him. And, in truth, he did. I loved him; honestly, wholly, passionately love him. My brother. He was my other half, my true love, my one and only.

….

But was I his?

….

God, I hoped so.

I snuck a glance at Kaoru, sitting on the opposite side of our limo, staring at the finely carpeted floor. My heart longed to know what he was thinking, to have that connection with him once more. He glanced up, feeling my confused eyes on him and smiled one of those hollow smiles he had been giving everybody lately. Even the customers!…Even me. The pang went through my heart again and my hand started to reach out on it's own, determined to have my beloved Kaoru in my arms again. To have my shadow back. To have my love. The eyes that followed my hand were complete opposites for once. One set was cold and uncaring while the others were yearning, pleading. Lets just say mine weren't the cold ones this time. "Kaoru…" I whispered, trailing off and willing myself not to cry.

What caused this? Was it me? Was it this stupid club? I would give up anything to go back to normal, to have him with me. Even give up our acts, if that was what was bothering Kaoru. I secretly loved having his face so close to mine, receiving that loving smile and watching the pink creep up his cheeks. Loved the feeling it gave me as I pretended to be alone with him; finally having everything out in the open. Finally loving him. But I didn't even have the slightest idea what he would do if he knew that I had those thoughts about him, that I really did love him. That it wasn't an act.

With a sad sigh I let my hand drop from midair, curling it around my legs and trying to hide from the world on my lonely cushion. The tear that slipped down my cheek was hardly noticed; why should I care for my own pain when my brother was in so much more? How in the world could I help him? The tears ran faster. Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru. My love, my brother, my shadow. Did all of those have to become things of the past? My lip trickled a small line of blood as I bit it fiercely, my cries wouldn't become noticeable. And yet, I knew that he understood that I was crying, that I was in enormous pain. It was that he didn't care enough to try to help that really burned, that set to unraveling my heart. He was suppose to be the nice one, the gentle one, the understanding one. Now he wouldn't even spare a few kind words for his brother…what in the world had caused this? Once more I longed for the connection between us, his hands wrapped around me, his breath on my neck. Willingly it to happen, I began to pretend that his hands were wrapping themselves around me, that his head was on my shoulder and that his breath was calm and even on my neck. My breath automatically paced with that of my pretend shadow, trying to be twins again. This was insane, allowing my imagination to get so out of hand, especially when it was so unbelievable. I lifted my head, heart pounding as I looked down at Kaoru who was watching me with his beautiful amber eyes.

The tears welled up again and ran down my cheeks, "Kaoru…" And then he smiled a little. A real smile, full of everything we had had, before reaching up and trailing a finger down my cheek. "What-" are you doing? What's wrong? What have you done to my happy, sweet Kaoru? But he cut me short, reading my questions just as easily as before. His smile grew a little and he came closer, lips lingering so painfully close to mine before skirting over my cheek and to my ear.

"I love you, Hikaru," he whispered and I finally understood. I smiled back and pulled him close, holding him with all my strength. He really did love me the way I loved him; he did what I didn't have the courage to do: tell the truth. Kaoru hadn't been lost to me, just confused and unsure. My fingers toyed with his hair as a content sigh escaped my lips. This was how it should be: us together, just us. Our world, not theirs. It was better that way anyways, who needed other people?

After all, the shadow always comes back after the sun banishes it for a short while. Mine hadn't left me after all, it was just hidden by the blinding sun for a moment.

**Okay, so it might not be my best but it was a random kind of thing after reading several fanfics. I just _had_ to do a twins one. T.T Sorry if it's not all that great, got any suggestions? Then review darn you! Lol. I could make more twins if you want 'em, so give me a topic or word and I'll do a one shot off of it if you'd like. (Not like I'm bored or anything, ne?)**

**Ouch, alright lol first review set me straight. Sorry about the spelling of Kaoru, I'm such a hyprocrite '-.-. I'm always getting upset at people for spelling names wrong and there I go! Anyways, I fixed the spelling and I'm terribly sorry that Hikaru is OOC. First fanfic for them and I was all caught up in them being all loveylovey. Well, if your willing to forgive me for that I shall try to write another fanfic that isn't OOC. Thanks a bunch for reading guys!! Special thanks to my anonymous reviewer. :) **


End file.
